


Nationals

by sandersonsister



Series: Abandon [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Tobio is on his way to Nationals! He's nervous and not too sure how his soulmates don't hate him considering he ruined their last chance to be there. As long as he wins, he should be able to make it up to them. He just needs to win.





	1. Chapter 1

Tobio’s hands were shaking, his heart was pounding, and it was harder than usual to breath. He kept repeating to himself over and over again that this was what he had been working for. They were going to Nationals.

So why did he feel so nervous?

“Hey.”

Tobio turned his head so quickly a loud snapping sound echoed throughout the room. Iwaizumi winced at the loud _crack_ before taking a step forward and lightly grasping Tobio’s wrist. Tobio stiffened momentarily at the contact before letting his shoulders relax. “Let’s take a break.”

Tobio nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the main room where Oikawa was sprawled on the sofa, watching volleyball videos. “What are you doing?” Tobio asked, glancing at the computer screen.

“Looking at the competition.”

“But you aren’t…”

“ _Your_ competition,” Oikawa sighed, rolling his eyes as he clarified his previous statement. “Don’t you want to know who you’re going to be up against?”

Tobio did want to know but just the thought of it in that moment sent panic shooting through his chest. “Woah,” Iwaizumi said quickly, leading Tobio toward the sofa and pushing him into a sitting position. Tobio barely registered Oikawa shooting up to avoid being sat on. “Alright, why don’t you tell us what’s going on. Nervous?”

“Of course he’s nervous! He’s going to _Nationals_!”

“Not helping, Tooru,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“What if we lose?” Tobio finally spoke, breaking up the argument before it could start. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to him with wide eyes and Tobio was reminded that the two had never managed to get this far. They had both dreamed of it since they were children and they had failed. And the reason for that failure this year was _Tobio_.

“Then you try again next year,” Iwaizumi said simply, feeding into the guilt Tobio was feeling. After all, neither of the two boys beside him had a next year.

Not with Aoba Johsai.

Not with the team they both loved so much.

“Yikes, what’s with that look on your face?” Oikawa asked, cringing away from Tobio and shooting a frantic look at Iwaizumi. He lifted a hand and rubbed it against his chest at the backlash of emotion he was getting from the younger teen. “Iwa-chan! Fix whatever…this is.”

“Shut up, Trashykawa.”

“I’m sorry,” Tobio whispered over the two boys. Both stopped speaking instantly, their brows furrowing.

“What? Why are you apologizing?”

But Tobio didn’t answer the question. Instead, he pulled his legs up against his chest and looked toward the computer screen. “Who are you watching?”

“Nekoma.”

“But we’ve played Nekoma. Multiple times.”

“And lost. Multiple times,” Oikawa pointed out, smirking at the glare Tobio sent his way. “Maybe it would help to make a plan now? Anyway, I’m a bit impressed by their setter but the captain…annoys me for some reason.”

Tobio’s lips twitched at the words but then his mind played out the scenario of Kuroo and Oikawa meeting. Of the two of them playing against each other…or worse. What if the two of them ever ended up playing _with_ each other?

He shuddered. The thought was terrifying.

Iwaizumi coughed from beside him, clearly amused. Oikawa’s lips pursed and his eyes narrowed in Tobio’s direction. Tobio bit his lip. The three of them were still getting used to being able to feel each other’s emotions and sometimes things ended up pretty awkward.

Like that incident last week.

The incident that, even now, had Tobio’s face flushing red.

“Ooh,” Oikawa cooed with a wicked grin. He leaned forward and dipped his head down so his face was buried between Tobio’s neck and shoulder. “What are you thinking about, Tobio-chan?” Tobio shuddered as Oikawa’s lips brushed across the sensitive skin. On instinct, Tobio shifted his head to the side to give the other more room. A low chuckle came in response and then Tobio gasped out loud when a very deliberate kiss was placed on his neck.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi muttered with surprise. Tobio had no doubt of what the other boy was experiencing right at that moment because he had experienced the same thing the week before. He had been laying in bed when the phantom sensations had begun. Goosebumps had erupted across his skin and he had gasped as heat pooled in his stomach. He knew the feeling, he was a teenager, but this has been something different.

It wasn’t until later that he realized what it was.

He was getting the backlash of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s…activities that night.

He had been too embarrassed to mention it and had been unable to look either of them in the eye the next day. Iwaizumi had asked him countless times if something was wrong and Oikawa had grown annoyed…until he realized exactly what had happened. He had laughed loudly at first but Iwaizumi had been mortified. He told Tobio the two of them could stop until Tobio was ready, much to Oikawa’s horror, but Tobio had shaken his head. It wasn’t as if it was a _bad_ sensation and the three of them couldn’t put off… _that_ forever.

The conversation had ended with Oikawa telling Tobio he was welcome to join in whenever he wanted and Iwaizumi hitting him in the back of the head as Tobio buried his burning face in his hands.

But now, Iwaizumi was the one experiencing the sensation. “Alright,” the older boy said roughly, physically pushing Oikawa’s head away from Tobio. “Enough of that!”

Oikawa pouted, “Mean, Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan and I were having fun!”

“Yeah, I could feel that,” Iwaizumi muttered. “But I think we have other things to-“

“But I was helping Tobio-chan relax!”

“You were marking your territory because he’s going to nationals and going to be around people that-“

“I was not!”

“You were. Don’t lie.”

“Marking his territory…” Tobio murmured to himself as the two continued to squabble. He raised a shaky hand and pressed it lightly against his neck, sending shivers down his spine when he touched the place Oikawa had been just moments before.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi muttered. The next thing Tobio knew, he was being pulled across the couch. He let out a startled yell, only to have it muffled when a pair of slightly chapped lips landed on his. He reacted instantly, shifting his position from where he was now sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap and turning so he was at a better angle.

“Oh, so you can do _that_ and I can’t snuggle with him?”

The kiss ended and Iwaizumi locked eyes with Tobio as he answered Oikawa, “Snuggling wasn’t what was on your mind and you know it.”

“Oh, like that’s changed in the last five seconds with the two of you doing that.”

Tobio blushed and let his head drop down against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Laughter rumbled in Iwaizumi’s chest as his hand came up to stroke Tobio’s hair. “Yeah, well this is all your fault.”

“You think everything is my fault.”

“It usually is.”

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan! Give me Tobio-chan back!”

“I don’t think so. Who knows what you’ll do to him.”

“You’re one to talk!”

Tobio couldn’t help it. A chuckle forced itself out of his throat and the other two boys fell silent. “Hmm, I think Tobio-chan is feeling better.”

“I think he is,” Iwaizumi agreed. “Hey, you ready to go back to packing? Or do you want to sit here with s and watch as Oikawa obsesses over those videos?”

“I do not obsess!”

“Stay here,” Tobio responded. He shifted again so he was sitting sideways on Iwaizumi’s lap, his legs hanging off the side of the couch. His head rested under Iwaizumi’s chin but he was facing Oikawa. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand out toward him.

Oikawa beamed. “You’re so cute, Tobio-chan!” He slid over, pressing himself fully against Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist, his other around Tobio’s back to hold him steady. Oikawa lifted Tobio’s legs so they were across his own lap then he grabbed the laptop. “Okay, so about Nekoma…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got sidetracked outlining a new original story and I just posted the first chapter up on Wattpad - I would be really thankful if you guys would check it out! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/sandersonsister

Tobio sighed and sank down to the floor. The first day of Nationals was completed and he had to admit that he was a bit upset about how the day had started out. He had been all over the place. The words Miya had said kept ringing in his head, telling him how he needed to change. Then he would think of Oikawa and how he said the exact opposite…

He was just so confused.

Not to mention that he kept thinking about how he had always thought he would be at Nationals with his soulmates, whether he was playing against them or not. Instead, he was there and they were both back home. Probably watching as he messed up over and over again.

Yeah, that made him feel better.

He forced himself to focus as Ukai began to go through the opponents they would be facing the next day. He needed as much information as he could get, especially since he had messed up so badly that morning. Despite the fact that they won, he hadn’t played his best and, in his eyes, he had failed. He needed to prove himself the next day. “Trouble also lies in the one who can make superb use of all their spikers, including their main two-point scorers. Their setter, Miya Atsumu. Kageyama would have met him at the youth training camp.”

Tobio winced as every eye turned toward him. Yeah, he wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to playing against Miya again or if he wished he could stay as far away from the second-year setter as possible. “…yes…apparently, he creates the illusion that the spikers have improved. It’s true though that his set-ups are incredibly easy to hit.” He thought back to the camp when he spiked Miya’s toss. “They never waver and are never off.” Eyebrows around the room shot up at Tobio’s words. He wasn’t one to give out complements and they knew it. The last person he had complimented in that tone had been Oikawa.

“Miya’s set ups aren’t the only dangerous thing about him,” Ukai mused, his eyes sharp as he waited for Tobio to continue.

“His serves,” Tobio supplied quickly, not wanting to let his coach down.

Ukai nodded and then gestured toward the television. He had gotten a tape of the day’s game and they watched as Miya served. Tobi felt the air leave his lungs at the sight. He had to admit, he was impressed.

“Those look intense,” Asahi said quietly.

“Up to now, we haven’t had absolutely any we couldn’t get,” Daichi said quickly.

Tobio shook his head. He knew they were all thinking about Oikawa. And yes, they had managed to get them in the air but… “Miya-san has recently added both spike serves and jump floaters to his repertoire,” he informed the group and they all turned to him with worried eyes.

“So we won’t know which one he’s doing until the very last moment,” Noya commented, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the screen as Ukai replayed Miya’s serve.

“He received the best server award for both middle school and the Inter-High,” Tobio informed them solemnly. It was best that they figure out a plan to counter Miya. Maybe he should have had Oikawa focus on him instead of Nekoma the other night. He was sure Oikawa would have found a way to do so…after he ranted and raved about Miya’s skill, of course.

Asahi buried his face in his hands. “I really didn’t need to know that.”

Oh. “My bad.”

It was in that moment that his phone vibrated in his hand. He had kept it close, knowing that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would contact him at some point, and he glanced down as his team began to debate over what to do about the Miya twins. _Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Hajime: Tobio, what are you doing?_

_Tobio: We’re watching volleyball videos of the competition tomorrow._

_Tobio: I should have had Tooru watch them._

_Tooru: Do I see my name?_

_Tooru: Tobio-chan, are you asking for my help?_

_Tobio: no_

_Tobio: just a bit_

_Hajime: Can we join you? I’m sure Tooru would be thrilled to help_

_Tobio: What?_

_“_ Uh, Kageyama-kun? I think you have visitors,” Suga commented, blinking in surprise as he stared over Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio turned and jumped to his feet just in time to be wrapped in a tight hug.

“Well done,” Iwaizumi whispered as he pressed a kiss against the side of Tobio’s head. Tobio sank into the hold, his face heating at the words.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, like we were going to miss this!” Oikawa chirped, wriggling his way between Tobio and Iwaizumi and holding them both. “Though I do have to say, Tobio-chan, you seemed a bit nervous for a while. I thought I was going to have to go out and help your team until you calmed down!”

“I don’t think the referee would have agreed to that,” Suga said with a laugh as he appeared at their side with a soft smile. “Besides, I do exist, Oikawa-san. I could have stepped in if I thought it necessary.”

“Eh,” Oikawa waved a hand and Tobio quickly slapped it down.

“Be nice.”

“I’m always nice.”

“Stop lying, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sighed as he reached out to shake Daichi’s hand. He then bowed toward Ukai. “Sorry for interrupting. We wanted to stop by on the way to the hotel. Tobio said you were watching volleyball videos of you opponents tomorrow and we wondered if we might join you?”

Ukai blinked. “I-uh – sure. You could be useful,” he rubbed his chin and then smirked when his eyes fell on Oikawa. “Very useful, in fact. Oikawa, why don’t you take a look at this.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows rose and he watched the video in interest – and then Miya served. Oikawa’s entire body tensed from where he was still standing in between Iwaizumi and Tobio. “Play it again,” he demanded, plopping down onto the floor and fixing his eyes onto the screen. Tobio and Iwaizumi exchanged a resigned look over Oikawa’s head before sitting down on either side of him.

“The Great King looks irritated,” Hinata whispered as he scooted closer to Tobio.

“No shit, dumbass.”

They spent the rest of the night talking about various plays they could make the next day. Tobio was surprised that Oikawa actually took a back seat and waited until everyone had their say before putting in his own opinions. He actually brought up more than one point that had them pausing and rethinking their strategy.

“That’s it for tonight,” Ukai finally said once they had prepared as much as they possibly could. “All of you get some sleep.” He looked at Tobio. “You have fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, coach,” Tobio said as he got to his feet. His team, surprisingly, said a pleasant goodnight to both Oikawa and Iwaizumi and then the three of them headed out onto the street. “Where are you staying?”

“Not too far away,” Iwaizumi responded, motioning down the street.

“I didn’t know you guys were coming,” Tobio said, shifting from foot to foot. He replayed the events of the morning and felt himself flush.

“Ah, thinking about all your mistakes?” Oikawa asked knowingly, his lips curling up into a smirk. “Really, Tobio-chan, what had you so distracted? I was serious about going to the court.”

“He was. Though I don’t think it was to play,” Iwaizumi commented, rolling his eyes. “Idiot wanted to have words with you.”

“He needed encouragement!”

“Yeah, because encouragement was what you had on your mind!”

“I’m not doing this with you,” Oikawa said primly, ignoring the loud laughter from Iwaizumi as he turned to face Tobio. “Seriously, Tobio-chan, what happened?”

“I just…” Tobio winced. “There were just so many things running through my head and all the people watching…”

“What kind of things?” Iwaizumi questioned, his brows furrowed. “The same things that you were thinking the other night?”

Tobio nodded. Oikawa sighed. “Alright, fine, then we need to know what it is. What has you so flustered that you messed up your toss with chibi-chan? Not that it wasn’t amusing but it was a little sad.”

Tobio bit his lip and glanced away from his soulmates. They wanted answers, he knew that. He could feel that. He was sure they could feel the anxiousness in his chest. There really was no point in not telling them. “Do you know why I began playing volleyball?”

“No?”

“Because you saw me play and decided it was amazing?”

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi sighed and Tobio’s lips twitched.

“I didn’t see you play but I knew you did,” Tobio muttered. “You…you wrote about it. About how much fun it was. About practice. My mom…well, you know. I thought if I played, I might be able to meet you. Eventually. I thought if I went to Nationals…”

Tobio fell silent, not sure how to put his thoughts into words without it seeming stupid. “Tobio-chan, are you saying you began playing so you could meet me and Iwa-chan?”

“…yes?”

The three of them stood in silence for a long few seconds. Tobio shifted yet again, deciding it was best to disappear back into the hotel before this got anymore awkward, and then he stumbled as a heavy weight slammed into him. It was only Oikawa’s arms around his waist that kept him standing. “Tobio-chan! You always loved us, didn’t you?!”  


“You’re suffocating him, Tooru,” Iwaizumi sighed but that didn’t stop him from pulling the two of them toward him.

“But you heard him, didn’t you Iwa-chan?!”

“I heard him. I find it a bit ironic.”

“What?”

“Think about it for a second.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to think about it. I want to stand here for the next three minutes with my soulmates before Karasuno’s coach makes us leave.” Tobio sighed, resting his head against Oikawa’s shoulder as Iwaizumi pressed up against his back. This was nice. He enjoyed their moments like this. Moments when it was just the three of them and they could just be themselves, without anything between them.

“Wait. So Tobio-chan began playing volleyball because of us. But Tobio-chan and his team are the reason we didn’t make it to Nationals. So…”

“There it is.”


End file.
